Overnight Stay
by Gaara's Plaything
Summary: On a mission to a rogue base, Sakura stumbles upon someone she didn't expect, who isn't the way she expected him to be either. SasuSaku. Rated M for lemon.


**Welcome to my first SasuSaku fic! Enjoy!**

**Don't own Naruto.**

_**Overnight Stay**_

They pulled in a beaten, bedraggled and filthy person yelling, "We have 'em, my lord! This scum was caught sneaking into the fortress!"

Sasuke looked up as a figure was thrown at his feet. Surprise flickered across his features at the sight of the… woman… because she had pink hair. Pink hair?

"Sakura?" he asked, and she looked up.

Emerald eyes confirmed it. His guards looked disoriented at the fact that their leader knew the intruder, and they cast uncertain glances at one another. Were they going to get into trouble for harming someone their boss knew?

"Uh, she was sneaking in through the air ducts," one of them said. "We didn't realise you know her, Sasuke-sama."

Sakura sat up and spat some blood out of her mouth. "Yeah, Sasuke-sama," she said sarcastically. "They didn't know when they were beating me that we know each other. But then, would you really care about that?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her and stood, and she flinched ever so slightly. He moved towards her, noting how she proudly jutted out her chin, refusing to back down before him. When he reached her, he simply stared at her, onyx meeting emerald in a fierce battle until he looked away to command, "Release her, now."

Sasuke saw Sakura's eyes widen momentarily before they settled on a suspicious, narrow stare. When her bonds were removed, she rubbed at her wrists, glaring at the men who'd beaten her. Her lower lip was busted, and he could see that her eye was blackening. There were several other cuts and bruises all over her, and he could also sense that her chakra was extremely low.

"Leave us!" Sasuke ordered, and the men filed out.

Sakura stood and looked at him, her face carefully blank, and he knew that she was wondering what he was planning. "What now, Sasuke?" she asked.

"Now," he sighed as he spoke, then went on, "Now, I'll show you to a room where you can clean yourself up."

A little more surprise flickered over her features, but she followed him when he indicated, and he led her out of the room into a hallway. They made their way along the hall, then eventually stopped at a door which Sasuke opened and the two of them went in. This was his own room, and he knew she could tell. She opened her mouth, probably to snap rudely at him, but he interrupted her.

"You can use the bath facilities in here," he told her. "They're better than anywhere else in the compound. Also, no one will interrupt you in here. But I'll have someone bring you fresh clothes so your own can be washed."

"Uh… ok." Sakura seemed extremely confused as to why he was doing this for her.

She moved towards the room he'd indicated, her body slightly stiff as she was probably still on her guard. Not to mention that she was probably sore as hell from her beating. Speaking of which, Sasuke decided he was going to question his men about how she got in, then question the way they handled it. They needed to be reminded just who was in charge here._ He _was the one who decided how intruders were punished, not them.

Turning on his heel, he left Sakura alone to do just that.

* * *

Sakura stared around her at the room Sasuke'd left her in. _His _room. If only Naruto could see her now! She smiled at the thought of what he'd do or say at the thought of Sakura in Sasuke's bedroom. The mini pervert would probably leap to all the wrong conclusions, then try to beat Sasuke to a bloody pulp for any imagined 'touching' of his ex-girlfriend. It would be so typical. Naruto was far too protective of her for her liking, just one of the reasons they hadn't worked out. The sex had been great, though.

Annoyed with herself for getting distracted, Sakura shook her head to clear her thoughts and reluctantly made her way to the far door. Opening it up, her eyes nearly glazed over as she spied her idea of heaven. A rather large tub, already filled with water, lay there, beckoning to her. An inadvertent sniff on her part had her inhaling a musky, forest scent that she figured was Sasuke's bath gel or whatnot. She liked it.

Letting her feet pull her forward, she slowly stripped off her tattered clothing, wincing as the bruises and cracked ribs screamed out at her. If she ever got the opportunity, Sakura decided that she was going to teach those thugs a lesson about beating women, whether they were kunoichi or not. Her jaw clicked as she clenched it, causing her to wince. Sighing, she sank into the warm and welcoming water, relishing in the feeling she got from the soothing heat.

Her chakra, which those bastards had drained, still wasn't sufficient for her to heal herself, so she contented herself with the knowledge that, based on his actions anyway, Sasuke was probably going to allow her to replenish it. Then she would work on healing herself. Sakura must have dozed off a little in the water, for it seemed like it was only a moment later that someone was shaking her awake. With a start she looked up into Sasuke's eyes, and blushed before she could stop herself.

"Get out of the tub," he ordered in a bored tone, and she flushed again, this time with anger.

"You expect me to get out with you standing right there?" she demanded.

He smirked. "Yes."

Sakura glared at him, but did as he said, gasping when he wrapped a towel around her and began to dry her off. Trying to snatch the towel away from him, she snapped, "I can dry myself, you know!"

Thwarting her attempts to maintain her dignity, Sasuke remarked, "You probably could."

Once he was done, he cast the towel aside and picked her up, still naked, and carried her into the other room. Dumping her on the bed, he used one hand to hold her down and the other he ran over her body. Sakura struggled against him, but it was no good, he was too strong.

"Stop touching me, you pervert!" she yelled, but he ignored her.

A moment later she realised what he was doing. "Three broken ribs, black eye, split lip, fractured collar bone, sprained wrist," Sasuke said. "Not to mention the cuts and bruises all over you."

"You know medical ninjutsu?" Sakura gasped, and he shrugged.

"Kabuto taught me," he informed her. "Now shut up and stay still so I can heal you."

With weird fascination, she watched as he proceeded to heal her, but not fully. Either he wasn't as proficient at it as a medic nin, or he didn't want her healed all the way. It didn't matter, though. She was getting distracted by the feather light touches he was applying to her skin, causing her to shiver slightly. The bastard noticed, too, and smirked as he went.

When he was done, Sasuke pulled away then picked up and threw some clothes at her. Sakura glared at him, but he simply stood and leaned against the wall, watching her. Chagrined, she pulled the clothes on, glad that he could no longer stare at her naked body. When she was done he came forward, holding out his hand to her. Reluctantly she took it and he pulled her up and to his chest.

Close proximity coupled with the fact that she was still quite embarrassed about what had just happened caused Sakura to blush. Sasuke wrapped an arm around her waist and led her out of there, along the hall and in a different direction. This was eventually led to a kitchen, and there was some food being prepared in there. A scary looking woman was slaving over the hot stove, but when she turned around to see who was there, Sakura learned that her former team mate still had what it took to make females swoon over him.

"Oh, Sasuke-sama!" the horrid looking woman exclaimed. "I'm so glad that you've come here! I've got a new recipe that I'm trying out for tonight!"

"Tsuguho," Sasuke spoke. "I need you to make something quick right now for my friend."

As Sakura mentally scoffed at the idea of still being Sasuke's friend, that woman seemed to finally notice that she was here and her demeanour stiffened. "Oh, of course, Sasuke-sama," she deferred more sedately. "Well… She's a pretty one… I guess."

* * *

She guessed? Sasuke had decided the moment that he'd seen her cleaned up that Sakura had grown into one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen. But then again, he supposed that he should expect something like that from Tsuguho. After all, the woman wanted him to marry her daughter who was, in Sasuke's opinion, just as ugly as her mother. The only reason he kept her around was because she was intensely loyal to him.

He sighed. "Just something simple, Tsuguho," he said. "We have things to do?"

"You do?" the woman asked a little bitterly.

"We do?" Sakura asked, surprised.

Sasuke didn't say anything, and the two women in the room sighed simultaneously, then glared at one another. Tsuguho went back to cooking, and Sakura sat on a seat, crossing her arms angrily. Sasuke joined her and waited for her to speak.

Eventually she demanded, "Why are you doing this? Being so nice to me? I thought you hated everything to do with Konoha?"

"Not everything," he murmured, watching her as she moved in her seat.

Sakura shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "Well, you always hated me," she pointed out.

"I didn't hate you," Sasuke told her. "You just annoyed me with your clingy fan girl-ness. You had potential, but you chose to flirt instead of train."

He could tell that Tsuguho was hanging on every word that they were saying, probably trying to figure out what Sakura was doing here. Truth be told, he didn't know why either, but when his men had brought her in, something inside him had stirred. Maybe he was missing Konoha more than he'd thought, despite how hard he tried not to. There was still his brother to deal with, there was really no time for this sort of thing.

And yet, here he was, making time for it.

"That was then," Sakura whispered, looking away. "I'm not the same simpering girl I used to be. I grew up. I trained. I got stronger."

"I know."

Sasuke reached out his hand to her chin, pulling her around to face him. As Sakura looked up into his eyes, he vaguely heard Tsuguho make a sound like choking, but he ignored it. Sakura was staring wide eyed at him as he leaned forward, coming perilously close to her.

"You train with the Hokage," he stated simply. "You're a renowned medic in your own right and you are in the Anbu black ops."

"How do you know this?" Sakura asked.

"Because I've made sure that I know how all my old comrades have progressed." Sasuke whispered. "I also know that you went out with Naruto for nearly a year."

Suddenly a plate was slammed onto the table, and the mood was broken. Tsuguho had obviously finished making the food, and Sasuke could have killed her for the interruption. But still, there was plenty of time for this sort of thing later.

"Eat up," he said, and followed his own advice.

* * *

She was nervous and on edge. Sakura's heart rate was still fast as she sat there, eating the food prepared by the kitchen woman with Sasuke. Just what the hell was he trying to prove, anyway? That he was still so irresistible, and that she was going to fall head over heels for him all over again? As she continued to eat, she realised that it was a very real problem.

Looking over at her 'host', Sakura acknowledged that this wasn't what she'd expected when she'd infiltrated a rogue base. The fact that Sasuke was even here was an anomaly that was entirely unexpected. The last they'd heard, he was in earth country, but to have him here, on the outer border of fire? What the hell was going on with him, anyway? He was apparently still searching for his brother. Did that mean that Itachi was nearby? And the Akatsuki? A glimmer of fear for Naruto shot through her.

There had been reports of an increase in activity from the Akatsuki, and there were fears that this meant that they might make a move against Konoha soon. Did this make the fear a reality? She wanted to ask Sasuke, but how was she going to broach the subject of his brother without him possibly closing off to her?

"What are you thinking about?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm thinking that when I get my chakra back, I'm gonna kick your ass and get the hell out of here," Sakura told him, and saw him smirk.

"You're free to leave when you're feeling better," he told her. "But I think that kicking my ass is going to be a different matter."

"You think I couldn't beat you in a fight?" she asked.

"Of course not," he answered, and she bristled.

"Damn you, Uchiha!" she yelled, standing abruptly. "I could beat you with one hand behind my back!"

Anger flashed through her, even more so when she realised that he was chuckling softly. Dammit! That bastard was laughing at her! Without thinking, she flung her fist at him, but he easily caught it, using the momentum to pull her onto his lap. She struggled against him, but he only held on to her tighter.

"My my, Sakura," he whispered. "Such fire!"

"Let go of me you bastard!" Sakura hollered, and would have started yelling obscenities at him, but his lips stopped her.

…What the hell? Sasuke was kissing her, and her treacherous body was responding. _No, no!_ her mind cried, but then even that gave in as all thought left her and she started to kiss him back. Unintentionally her hands came up to thread through his hair as she returned the fervour, and his hands began to roam over her body. Sakura moaned lightly into the kiss as his hands cupped her buttocks.

Sasuke then moved his hands under her legs, gripping them tightly as he stood, still kissing her. A need for oxygen grew and she pulled away from his mouth, only to have his trail a path over her throat and along her neck. As Sasuke made his way along the hallway to his room once more, Sakura's sensibilities tried so hard to make themselves heard. This was just so wrong! It was Sasuke, for crying out loud! A wanted criminal and missing nin! But her body was still betraying her and responding to his touches.

They reached his room and he dumped her on the bed, following her down and covering her with his body. Sasuke kissed her furiously as she kissed him back, and Sakura just knew where this was going. She returned his kisses, allowing him to move his hands underneath her – _his _– shirt, to cup her bare breasts. Her back arched slightly as he squeezed her gently yet firmly.

"Sasuke," she whispered.

Her hands roamed over him as he continued to touch her so, and Sakura was overwhelmed with the intensity of desire that she was feeling for him. Even after all these years, Sasuke still had the ability to turn her into a puddle of goo. She bit her lip as he tweaked a nipple, then let out a full blown moan when he did the same to the other one as well.

Sasuke stopped a moment later, though, and removed his hands. He pulled her arms over her head and she watched in detached fascination as he slowly pulled the shirt off over her head. Sakura saw his eyes darken as they met the sight of her heaving chest.

* * *

Seeing her naked once was obviously not enough for him, yet even now, she still wasn't completely nude. Sasuke stared down at the twin mounds that heaved up and down with Sakura's laboured breathing and felt the urge to take one in his mouth. So he leaned down and did just that. She cried out as soon as he did so, and as he suckled at her pert nipple, his hands began to wander downwards.

Undoing the tie at the front, Sasuke pulled at the pants Sakura was wearing. Now she was completely naked for him, and he slid his fingers along the opening of her womanhood. She jerked against him and he smirked against her breast before detaching and moving downwards. Once he reached his destination, he parted her thighs and dipped his tongue.

Sakura arched clear of the bed in reaction, and Sasuke had to put his hand on her to keep her down. "Oh, fuck!" she screamed. "Sasuke!"

It gave him intense male satisfaction to hear her scream his name, and he continued to lick and thrust with his tongue. Vaguely he registered that her hands were in his hair, and in the instant that she came, Sakura's grip on him became painful. He cleaned up what she spilled out, and once she was done, Sasuke began to remove his own clothing. Once he was naked, he allowed her a moment to stare at him, taking in the fact that her eyes widened slightly at the sight of his aroused member.

He smirked at her, she glared at him, then he was atop her once more. He kissed her fiercely again before he reached down to her parted thighs. Sakura whimpered slightly at the sensation of his fingers running over her, but then Sasuke gave her no warning as he positioned himself and plunged into her. She gasped and arched herself into him, raking her nails along his back.

Moving at a steady pace, he thrust in and out of her to a rhythm that only they could feel, the beat of it pounding in their ears and throughout their bodies. Sakura cried and mewled as her hips came up to meet him, And Sasuke was grunting and groaning from the exertion. As they continued to dance, the pleasure that built up caused her vocalisations to increase in volume until she was screaming his name once more.

Growling at the sounds, Sasuke picked up the pace, and he could feel that he was getting close, and Sakura as well. Finally, with a powerful thrust, he hit a particular spot in her that had her howling her lungs out, and she clamped down hard around him in her orgasm, milking him for all he was worth. Sasuke came as well, spurred on by the intensity of it all.

In the aftershocks of their coupling, Sasuke allowed himself to collapse on top of her, content as the sensation of still being buried deep within her. Sakura was breathing quite heavily, and still whimpering a little as she also recovered from their union. Lying there for a moment, the two of them allowed their bodies to recover, then Sasuke began to nuzzle at her neck even as she ran her hands along his back. As Sakura shifted her hips, they started to dance all over again.

* * *

Time to go. Sakura had woken up a moment ago to find herself entangled with Sasuke's sleeping form. Carefully, she had extricated herself from him and gathered the clothes he'd given her, along with her own, which had been brought in while they slept. All of her belongings had been returned to her, and now she was going to make good on her promise to leave. But right now, she was simply staring at him, memorising every detail.

Oh, how she wished she could take him back to Konoha with her! But Sakura knew that Sasuke would not go back until his brother was dead. Still, at least maybe after this, he would come back after all. As she turned to leave, she heard him shift, and she turned to see that he was now awake and staring at her.

They stared for awhile, then Sakura rather defensively said, "You told me I'm free to leave."

Sasuke stood and crossed the distance between them, and she forced herself not to look down at his beautiful, nude body. He ran a hand over her face before leaning down to lightly kiss her lips.

"I know what I said," he told her. "I do want you to stay, though."

"I can't," she whispered, "and you know it."

Sasuke pulled away and once more they simply gazed at one another. Then he turned from her and began to pull on some clothes. Once he was done, he turned back to her and held out his hand.

"I'll lead you out," he said. "That way, you won't run into anymore trouble."

Sakura took his hand and whispered, "I still have a mission to complete."

Sasuke sighed, then went to his desk and pulled out a scroll, handing it to her. She gasped. This was what she'd been sent out to retrieve! How did he know? Looking up at him, the question lay in her eyes.

"I told you that I've been keeping an eye out on Konoha," he told her.

"Then you knew I was coming?"

Sasuke simply nodded. There was more silence, then Sakura asked, "Will you ever come back? To Konoha?"

"Maybe," was the vague reply. "I still have to kill my brother."

"Is he nearby?" she asked. "Is that why you're here? Because Akatsuki is nearby, aren't they?"

Sasuke nodded, then opened his door. He led her along the hall, through two rooms and along another hall, and then they were outside. Sakura blinked at the harshness of the sun and once she'd adjusted, Sasuke was gone. Heaving a great sigh, she tucked the scroll into her ninja pouch and headed off to Konoha.

**So, hope you liked it. Review!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
